betarunescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Haunted Mine
Benodigde dingen en eisen Moeilijkheidsgraad: Erg moeilijk Lengte: Erg lang Startpunt: Praat met Zealot bij de mijnen van Morytania ten zuidwesten van Mort'ton. Als je door de Mort Myre Swamps naar Zealot gaat, moet je oppassen voor de ghasts. Zij maken je voedsel rot. Ren zo snel mogelijk het moeras door! Alleen voor members: Ja Eisen: Je moet Priest in Peril hebben voltooid. Je hebt ook 15 Agility en 35 Crafting nodig. Je moet een monster van level 95 doden. Prayer level 40 is aangeraden! Benodigde spullen: Chisel, een wapen en eten. Energy Potions zijn aangeraden. Teleporteermiddelen voor als je in nood komt te zitten, zijn handig. Begin De zealot wil je geloofsovertuiging weten. Zeg welke god je volgt, als het maar niet Zamorak is. Uiteindelijk zal het gesprek uitdraaien op dat hij op een queeste is om de glorie van Saradomin ook in deze duistere landen te laten weerklinken. Vraag wat die queeste precies is. Hij vertelt dat er onder je voeten een heel complex met tunnels is. Het is een mijn, die de bewoners van Morytania vroeger van inkomsten voorzag. Dat is verandert toen Misthalin de bewoners van Morytania terug heeft weten te dringen en Saradomin de rivier heeft gezegend. De mijn is de plek waar het legendarische slave amulet, ontstaan uit het gezegende water van de rivier, vandaan komt. De zealot weet niet precies wat er met het amulet is gebeurd. Nu moet de zealot de gevaarlijke mijnen heropenen. Het spookt in de grot. Treus Dayth, een magiër van Zamorak, bewaakt het kristal. Deze magiër had een inval van aantal Saradoministen niet kunnen tegenhouden, waarna die wat van het crystal mee konden nemen. Zamorak werd furieus en veroordeelde de magiër tot bewaker van de mijn. De mijn werd afgesloten. Vraag of er nog andere manieren zijn om de mijn in te gaan. Die zijn er. De zealot heeft een sleutel bemachtigt waarmee je in ieder geval in het lagere niveau van de mijn kunt komen. Nadat je met Zealot hebt gepraat, moet je zijn sleutel stelen. Hij wil die namelijk niet geven. Zealot heeft een "pickpocket"-optie, maak daar dus gebruik van. Als je de sleutel hebt, moet je naar het zuidwesten lopen. Klim over het karretje en ga de grot in. http://www.lunagang.nl/quest/haunted-mine.php Kijk hier voor de kaart op Lunagang.nl Loop helemaal naar het westen en ga aan de andere kant van de grot de grot weer uit. Loop vervolgens naar de ingang die een stukje zuidelijker is. Ga erin en loop weer naar het oosten. Je zult een ladder tegenkomen, aangegeven met #1 op de kaart waarvan de link hierboven staat. Klim daar naar beneden. Je ziet nu in het oosten nog een andere ladder (#2), ga daar ook naar beneden. Als je nu naar je minimap kijkt, zal je een gele stip zien. Dat is een mining cart die hier heen en weer rijdt. Je moet langs het karretje zien te komen, zodat je in het zuiden van de grot komt. Wees voorzichtig en zorg ervoor dat de mining cart je niet raakt. Het is verstandig om te rennen. Er is een veilige plaats in de muur, waar je kan staan terwijl het karretje langsrijdt. Blijf hier even staan totdat het karretje ver genoeg weg is en ren dan naar de volgende veilige plaats. In het zuiden zie je een ladder. Klim daar omlaag. Pluk een Glowing fungus en loop nu naar het noordwesten, totdat je een mining cart ziet met een "search"-optie ziet. Gebruik je fungus op het karretje. Loop nu door naar het noorden. Je komt op een gegeven moment een groot bord tegen. Bekijk het bord door erop te klikken. We moeten het schema nu zo zien te veranderen dat het karretje bij de ladder uitkomt. Je kan dit vinden op Lunagang.http://www.lunagang.nl/quest/haunted-mine.php. Elke letter staat voor een hendel. Hendel A tot en met E zijn ten noordoosten van het karretje waar je de fungus in hebt gedaan. Loop dus terug naar het karretje, loop naar het oosten en ga in de gang in het noorden. Je ziet nu de hendels. Klik op "examine" haal de hendels A, B, C en D over. Loop terug naar het bord en kijk of de de letters A tot en met E overeenkomen met het plaatje hierboven. Zo niet, dan moet je de hendels die fout staan weer omzetten. Ga naar het noordwesten van het bord. Je zult de hendels F t/m K vinden. Haal daar hendel I over. Loop terug naar het bord en kijk weer of het bord klopt met het plaatje hierboven. Haal de hendels bij de letters die verkeerd staan nog eens over als dat niet zo is. Als het goed is zou hij 't nu moeten doen. Klik op "start". Als je een hendel verkeerd hebt gezet, zal je zien dat je karretje zinkt en moet je voordat je het weer opnieuw probeert een nieuwe fungus in je kar stoppen. Als het goed is zie je een karretje die naar een ladder gaat. Maak je geen zorgen als er staat dat je niet weet wat je aan het doen bent. Dat zal er altijd staan, wat je ook doet. Loop nu terug naar het eerste deel van de grot en ga naar buiten. Klim via de noordelijke ingang weer naar binnen. In het oosten zul je een ladder naar beneden vinden (#3 op de kaart). Klim daar naar beneden. Ga naar het noordoosten en klim ook daar naar beneden (#4). Wandel nu naar het noordwesten. Ga nogmaals naar beneden bij de ladder. Je ziet nu de mining cart waar je de fungus in hebt gestopt. Doorzoek het en neem de fungus mee. Als er geen fungus is, moet je de hendels opnieuw instellen, opnieuw fungus in het karretje doen en weer laten rijden. Ga bij het mijnkarretje weer naar boven. Loop nu helemaal naar het oosten. Je ziet weer een rondrijdend mijnkarretje. Ga er langs en klim bij de ladder naar beneden. Loop naar het zuiden. Probeer daarbij zo veel mogelijk aan de oostkant van de gang te blijven. Je komt bij een water valve. Zorg ervoor dat je meer dan 80% energy hebt en gebruik dan de Zealot's Key met de valve. Als je dat gedaan hebt, moet je snel naar de lift bij de andere gang rennen. Ga naar beneden. Je zal nu in een kamer duiken die gevuld is met water. Dit dooft al je lichtbronnen uit en maakt je tinderboxes kapot. We hebben straks wel een lichtbron nodig, maar gelukkig hebben we daar de glowing fungus voor. Ga naar het oosten en dan via de trap naar beneden en bereid je voor op het gevecht. In het midden van de kamer is een crate met een "innocent looking key". Probeer deze te pakken en je zal aangevallen worden. Het is verstandig om Protect from Missiles aan te zetten, maar helemaal werkt dat niet. Als je vecht teleporteert dat beest rond in de kamer en zal het ervoor zorgen dat de spullen in de kamer je ook aan gaan vallen. Dat is waarom prayers je niet volledig beschermen. Als Treus dood is, kun je gewoon de sleutel pakken. Ga door de oostelijke deur, klim omhoog en loop in westelijke richting totdat je weer een trap ziet. Ga naar beneden. Er is hier een grote deur in het zuiden. Ga er doorheen en loop verder in zuidoostelijke richting totdat je wat crystal outcrops vind. Slijp er met je chisel één stuk vanaf en je quest is voltooid. Er ligt ook een chisel bij de lift, voor als je die vergeten bent. Als je meer Salve amulets wilt hebben, moet je even de shard droppen en een nieuwe slijpen. Daarna kun je de gedropte shards weer oppakken. Beloning 22.000 Strength xp. Een crystal om een Salve Amulet te kunnen maken en toegang tot Tarn's Lair. Gebruik een balletje wol met het crystal. Een Salve Amulet zorgt ervoor dat je 15% betere attack en strength krijgt bij het vechten tegen ondode monsters. Je krijg ook 3 extra defencebonus bij het vechten tegen ondode monsters en je krijgt 2 quest points. Voor andere quests nodig: Tarn's Lair